Eyes
by PetuniaAoko
Summary: They aren't ever gone. They fade. But soon they'll be back. The End. Warning, Character deaths, dark, kinda graphic.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. Everything was. The air, his eyes. His smile. Even his hand, wrapped around his mouth, was cold. But the gun was coldest of all.

Guns have always fascinated me. One moment and you turn into nothing. They were quick. But the were not painless. The agony of starring down the dark barrel was like being drowned. It's torture, waiting for that trigger to fire.

Luckily, he didn't need to look down. He could feel it. He struggled, but who was he kidding. He was to small.

But he was a big threat.

And threats are all the same.

They need to be pulverized.

* * *

Blue eyes opened suddenly. Conan glanced around as a bead of sweat rolled down his pale forehead. _A dream...._ he sighed. Light broke through the curtains as he ripped them apart. Behind him a sleeping detective stirred. It was another morning for Mouri Detective Agency.

Conan made his way down the wet steps. He could tell it had rained last night. The air had the smell of rivers. And the birds were louder than usual. He opened the door in the middle of the steps. Beer bottles and cigarette butts decorated a desk by the wall, and posters of female pop stars surrounded him.

"Conaaaaan-kun!' sang a voice. Ran poked her head out of the kitchen door. "Are you hungry? Is dad asleep still?" Ran asked.

"Yup!" Conan smiled and he rushed over to ran. "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing special. Just pancakes. I'm going shopping today." she explained as she walked over to the stove.

"Oh? Can I come?" Conan asked as he got three plates.

"I don't see why not. I don't have enough money to get you anything, though. Sorry!" Ran dumped the pancakes onto a plate.

"That's fine."

Ran hummed as she set the table. They heard the door open and watched as a hungover Mouri walked into the kitchen.

"It there rice?" he grumbled.

"Nope. Pancakes!" shouted Conan, jumping into his chair. Mouri scoffed, then slumped down.

"Make rice, Ran." he snapped at his daughter.

"Sorry, Otousan, but me and Conan are going shopping soon. There isn't enough time to make rice. Plus, I think we are out. I'll pick some up." Ran sat down gracefully and started eating Conan glanced from Kogoro's to Ran. Kogoro looked pained.

"What's the matter, Ojisan?" asked Conan.

"There isn't any damn rice on this damn table." Kogoro said as he shoved a pancake into his face. Conan finished his quickly and walked into the living room. He switched on the television and watched about a minute of Kamen Yaiba.

"Yaiba.... do you... do you love me?" a busty and scantily clad female demanded of the tightly spandex suited superhero.

"I only love.... justice." he replied. Conan sighed. The cheesiness of it all. He quickly flipped to the news. Ah. This was more like it. A mysterious serial murder spree. The victems have nothing alike, except they have careers in science. Physics, Engeeniring, Technology. They were all young and healthy. But there were no traces of anything in their body.

Conan leaned closer to the TV. Five people were already dead. All in science.... all myseriously.... this sounded familar. His mouth dropped open slightly as he realized it. They weren't random killings. They were very related.

It was the black organazation.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hasake, I'm coming over." Conan breathed into the phone.

"Sure, Shin'ichi. But why? Is something the matter?"

"I'll explain later. Ja!" he hung up quickly, and turned to Kogoro. "I'm going to hasake's!"

"Ehh! What about shopping! We were going to go, remember!" Ran cried.

"Oh, uhm, I'm sorry, Ran-neechan!" Conan smiled, then rushed out the door.

"Ungrateful brat." Kogoro buried his face into a newspaper, and Ran sighed.

"Don't be like that, Otou-san."

"Hmph. Hey, speaking of ungrateful brats, look at this. Isn't this your friend?"

"Hmm? Let me see." Ran grabbed the newspaper and smiled. " Ahh! It's about Shinichi!" Ran read the article quickly, her eyes bobbing over the words. "Well, lots of people think he's been killed on a case. But according to someone they interviewed, they have a conformation he is alive. Well, I didn't need to know that. We just saw him a while ago. Really. I wonder how these stupid rumors start." Ran handed the paper back to her father. "I'm leaving now. Don't drink to much while I'm out!" she smiled as she walked out the door. As she started down the steps, she saw a a black car pull up.

"Is this Mouri Detective's Agency?" a voice asked from inside the car.

"Yup!" Ran sighed. It was in huge letters across the window.

"Is Mouri in?"

"Yes, he is. Do you have an appointment." Ran asked, glancing at her watch. She was meeting Sonoko in 10 minutes.

"No, but I don't think he'll mind. Goodbye, Mouri Ran."

Ran glanced up. How did he know her name? She stared at the man again. His green eyes seemed to pierce through her. He seemed familiar, but she couldn't remember. "I have to go." Ran said, and ran away quickly. Who was he?

&&&&&&&&&&

Conan burst in the door. "Haibara! Where are you?"

"Stop yelling. I'm here. What is it?" she replied cooly as she walked down the stairs.

"I think they organization is related to a recent crime spree, and I think they are using APTX 4869! See?" He thrust a newspaper into her hands. "Right there. Chemists, scientist, computer programmers, all dying without a cause of death! They just die!"

"You make it seem like it is something new. The organization always is killing. And they are probably using APTX 4869. It is very effective. And it doesn't leave a trace."

"But what if someone shrinks. Then we will be in danger."

"Thats true. We need to keep a low profile." she glanced at Conan. "That is impossible with you, though. Just avoid cases."

"Like I can do that."

"Well, you can do that, or you can have everyone you know killed horribly. Which one is it? Wha-" she stopped suddenly as she flipped through the paper. "Kudo-kun, we need to go. Now."

"Eh? What is it?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder. "'Kudo Shinichi Alive!' What!" he grabbed the paper, speechless. Haibara called Agasa.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Aieee! This blouse is completely adorable on me! Admit it Ran-chan!" Sonoko turned, admiring herself in the mirror. "I should be a model, with this body. And imagine Makoto-san! He'd be so jealous!"

Ran nodded, obviously lost in thought. Where had she seen that cold face before?

"Ran, are you okay?" Sonoko asked as she sat next to her friend.

"It's nothing. I just say a face, and it is kind of familiar. I can't remember where, though."

"Hmm. That weird. Sonoko put he hand to her face. "Oh well! Come on, try on this!" Sonoko giggled.

"Sonoko, why are you dressed so nicely today? And your makeup?"

"Ahh! you noticed! Makoto-kun and I are going on a date! It will be wonderful! I'm going to get some jewelry to match my new earrings! See, they are pearl!" Sonoko gushed.

Pearl!

Ran remembered him now. How could she have forgotten? That murder. The first one she witnessed. Shinichi... that... that was right before he left! She could remember it now. Him running off into the bushes. Running to his house, not even to find him. But something else happened...

What was it?

"Ran-neechan!"

She spun around. Conan was staring up at her. Sweat rolled down his forehead as he panted. Ai and Agasa followed behind him.

"We need to go."

She gasped.

That was the night Conan came.


End file.
